Senju Heki
'''Character First Name''' Heki '''Character Last Name''' Senju '''IMVU Username''' Heki '''Nickname (optional)''' '''Age''' ''25'' '''Date of Birth''' ''01/07'' '''Gender''' ''Male'' '''Ethnicity''' ''Konohakurian'' '''Height''' ''6' 2" '' '''Weight''' ''168lbs'' '''Blood Type''' A '''Occupation''' Kage '''Scars/Tattoos''' An oak is tatood between his shoulderblades; following along the length of his spine, with some of the white-leafed branches expanding over the base of his neck and shoulders. '''Affiliation''' Konoha '''Relationship Status''' Married '''Personality''' ''The Hokage is a true Senju in ost ways; honorable and just with a strong sense of duty towards the leaf. He comes from the head branch of the Senju, a family that has procued several Kage al of whom have left behind legacy, which leaves a constant sate of pressure upon the current Hokage's shoulders. He might seem weary at times because of the stress which comes with expectation, but can be aloof and carefree at other times; trying to forget all of the worlds its nuisances. Overall he is a strong leader who will do what it takes to get the job done. Sightly vain, and sometimes sarcastic, but it all comes from a good place. In combat, the Senju Kage is just and decisive. But he will never act out of rash emotions alone, always keeping a calm mindset that allows him to overview and win battles baed on tactics alone.'' '''Behaviour''' Stoic, strong-willed, open-minded, Sometimes aloof, almost always calm In battle he is fierce, determined, and a guardian before a fighter. Known to daydream and enjoys reading into situations. '''Nindo (optional)''' '' '' ''Sorry, repeat that? '' '''Summoning''' ''''' Heki has a contract with the Owls as they are deemed spiritual guardians of forests surrounding the leaf. His companion, Kir, is a regular sized owl with gigantic eyes that are capable of hypnotizing a target into a deep sleep, or it can break the effects of Genjutsu by hypnotizing a target. ''''' '''Bloodline/Clan''' Senju Clan. Posesses the Wood Release Kekkai Genkai. '''Ninja Class ''' ''http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sage'' '''Element One''' ''Earth'' '''Element Two''' ''Water'' '''Weapon of choice''' A fighting staff made of wood that's at least as durable as any metal, capable of bending quite far but never snapping. Through his Wood Style Kekkai Genkai, Heki can further manipulate the weapon in combat. '''Databook''' Bojutsu: Heki is an excellent fighter when it comes to his battle-staff. He has used the weapon ever since he entered the academy, a gift from his grandfather that he has trained to use as a true master in every sense of the word. Taiutsu: He can hold his own in average melee situations, but doesn't measure up to the greats once they start going all-out. Kenjutsu: Though hardly ever using a sword, he is a very proficient swordsman. '''Chakra colour''' A dark shade of Orange mixed with green tendrils. '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now''': '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 5''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 1 (Staff)''' '''Total: 30''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique] ---- Wood release Techniques: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Underground_Roots_Technique C-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release_Secret_Technique:_Nativity_of_a_World_of_Trees A-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Cutting_Technique D-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Advent_of_a_World_of_Flowering_Trees A-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Clone_Technique B-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Multiple_Wood_Release_Clone_Technique A-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Wood_Dragon_Technique A-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Wood_Human_Technique S-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Hotei_Technique S-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_H%C5%8Dbi_Technique A-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Great_Forest_Technique B-Rank http://rosrp.wikia.com/wiki/Wood_Release:_Call_to_life (Custom) C-Rank Senjutsu Techniques: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sage_Art:_Wood_Release:_True_Several_Thousand_Hands S-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Top_Transformed_Buddha S-Rank Other Techniques: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning B-Rank http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sensing C-Rank '''Allies''' Konoha '''Enemies''' Those who bear evil intent towards the ideals of justice and equality. '''Background Information''' (Your background information) '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays